swing swing by all american rejects
by 66alex
Summary: this is a short story on how josh felt when he saw cammie and zach together. and what he did about it. i know, me and my sucky summaries. just R and R thanks. T for language... oh umm, josh is kinda lame here .
1. swing swing by all american rejecst

**hey sorry if you were reading who says?**

**my cousin ashley hacked into my account here and deleted all exsitence of the story, just to FREAKIN annoy me.**

**guess what it worked.....**

**so i changed my password and lock my bedroom door now so its all good...**

**ok so this is based on when cammie and zach went to town and bumped into josh, but instead josh and dee dee weren't dating and he felt his heart rip out when he saw them**

**so this is josh's pov**

**enjoy  
**

**JUST IN CASE YOU WEREN'T LISTENING**

**THIS IS JOSH'S POV**

I wass walking into town, just getting off of my shift...

I remember bring Cammie here and we shared our first kiss, 

_Cammie... _

I sighed.

_I miss her. I hope I could see her again..._

I walked down a alley, a short cut I found when I was younger.

Then I saw _her. _She was about to kiss some nerd.

_I think I'm going crazy. That can't be her, and who's the nerd?_

"Ca-Cammie? Is that you?" I could hear my voice crack.

They both look back at me.

The nerd had eye could kill you in that very spot and Cammie's eyes show guilt.

"Josh?" She sounded more surprise then I do.

I felt my heart being stepped on, over and over.

_Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall._

I could barley feel my feet, this is what she could do to me.

"H-hi Cammie." I barley choked out.

"Hi Josh." she answered. Could this be any more awkward?

Why does it feel like I want to beat the shit out of the guy next to her? I can't like her, I'm seeing Dee Dee...

Looks like she moved on.

I can't and not suppose to wish she would beg me to come back, I just can't.

"Umm Josh? We have to go." She said in a hurry. Guess she's nervous.

"O-okay." I wanted her to beg me to stay, and talk. But I'm a coward to ask her.

The guy put his hand around Cammie's waist, _is she his?_

What the hell! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? TO JUST PUT HIS SKINNY HAND OVER MY! CAMMIE!

Okay she's not mine, not anymore, but I wish she was.

Now, I'm feeling like beating the shit out of this bastard. And, I don't even know him!

_Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new_

They walked away, without looking back.

I got this urge to run to her, and kiss her. I think I still love her. I need to forget her, she moved on, I need therapy.

I walk back home. Thinking of nothing else but _her._

I got to see Cammie again, hopefully the nerd comes along. I really want to beat him up.

I layed on my bed.

_BUZZ... _I picked my phone up and saw Dee Dee's name. I answered the call.

"Hey Dee Dee." I said

"Hi Josh. I was hoping you were free tommorow?" Okay?

What's tommorow? Oh the dance, right.

"Umm. I am."

"I-I was kinda hoping you wo-would go to the dance with me." she sounded nervous.

"Sure Dee Dee, I'll pick you up, say around 3?" I wasn't even planning on going at first, but what the heck. Any thing to get Cammime of my mind.

"Okay Josh, see you tommrow. Bye" she sounded excited. Interesting.

I lay in bed think of _her _again. I seriously got to get her out of my mind, she moved on. I could tell.

I grabbed my ipod from the table and switch to all american rejects, swing swing. _Perfect._

_Chorus]  
(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again._

_Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love._

I lie there on my bed listening to them. They understand me so well, wow that sounded stupid. Oh well.

_Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new_

_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again_

I yawned, getting sleepy, then before I knew it. I was knocked out.

I wake up the next morning. I put on my best suit and went to the kitchen.

"MY! Don't you look adorable." Moms.

"I'm taking Dee Dee to the dance today." She looked excited, figured she always liked Dee Dee.

"Not without the corsage you won't." This is what happens,every time I mention a girl and me going with that girl.

She went to the backyard and picked a baby pink rose and attached a band to it, she haneded me it.

I gotta hand her, this looks pretty amazing.

I walked out the front door and headed to Dee Dee.

I'm surpised I wasn't thinking of_ her._

_Bury me  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...)_

_[Chorus fades till end]  
(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again _

I was on her door steps and took in a deep breathe. _This is a beginning of something new. _I thought to myself.

I knocked on the door and heard footsteps. Then I saw _her, Dee Dee._

She looked, absolutely. Beautiful.

_This is a begging of something new, _I thought again.

**i hoped you like it **

**Review please....**

**thanks **

**- alex out  
**


	2. stab my back by all american rejects

**since you guys asked heres more :)**

**sorry i haven't added....**

**please check out my blog, the webby name is on my "page"....**

**thanks.**

**please enjoy :)**

~~JOSH~~

"MORNING!" someone yelled in my ear...

"OW!", i yelled back. i got up and hit my head on the bed frame.... great.

i opened my eyes, Dee Dee?

"What are you doing here? In my room?" i asked her, looking around "Alone?" i finished.

"Oh, your mom let me in. And i made you breakfast..." she continued.

_Breakfast? _

_Dee Dee_ can cook?

_Since when?_

_SHE __BETTER NOT KILL ME!_

I looked at her, her lips are moving but nothing is coming out....

_CRAP SHE'S TALKING TO ME AND I'M NOT ANSWERING! SHIT!_

"....so are you okay with that?" she asked me.

I look at her.

_okay with what?_

_marriage? HECK NO!_

_come down josh, your over reacting. Again._

I sighed and look at her

"I'm sorry what?" I said. I hope she doesn't get mad at me, again. She's been very, umm, emotional....

_She on her period, or something?_

_SHE BETTER NOT BE ON DRUGS!_

_The image of seeing Dee Dee smoking:_

_Dee Dee is sitting in her room, and is smoking..._

_WOW, I'm soo creative._

I roll my eyes.

And then remember, Dee Dee.....

_CRAP!_

I look at her, she looks so pissed, might as well draw steam coming out of her ears and make the top her head explode.

_Nice one Josh, nice._

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, JOSH! YOU BEEN SPACING OUT MORE AND HAVEN'T BEEN LISTENING TO ME OR ANYTHING! WHAT IS YOU PROBLEM!", she said, no scratch that YELLING...

"WE BEEN DATING FOR ABOUT 2 YEARS AND YOU'VE BEEN VERY BAD TO ME!" She continued.

_**Now we're broken on the floor  
She just wants me to share her  
It hasn't been this way before  
She just wants me to dare her**_

_I have not!_

_I buy her cookies on our anniversary...._

_I listen to her!_

_WHAT IS UP WITH, YELLING AT ME!_

Now I'M pissed.

"ME! WHAT ABOUT YOU! EVER SINCE WE TOLD PEOPLE WE WERE DATING YOU START TO FLIRT AROUNF ANY GUY YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON!" I scream back.

_Great, Josh...._

_wow this reminds me of this song by AAR..._

_What was the name?_

_WAIT! WHY WOULD I BE THINKING OF SONG NAMES IN A TIME LIKE THIS!_

Dee Dee looks at me murderously, then storms out.

_This has been our like 100th fight, this month._

_I think we **are** changing, like how Dillion says.  
_

I sit back on my bed, and lie there.... thinking.

_About what?_

_about Cammie?_

_the way she would laugh, or the time she flipped me over. Man, that girl got an arm!_

_I'm hard to flip too._

_I wonder, if that dick-head is still "following her"?_

_Cammie._

_Cammie._

_I think I still love you._

_AHHH I'M SO MEST UP!_

_I GOT A FREAKIN GIRLFRIEND AND THINKING OF MY EX!_

_STUPID!_

_STUPID!_

_STUPID!_

*I SLAPPED MY HEAD OVER AND OVER*

During my "conversation", the phone rings.

I get up from bed and go get the phone...

_Dee Dee?_

_why is she calling?_

_**The phone rings  
And she screams  
Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
Walk on me  
It never was enough to do**_

I answer...

bad choice.

"I HATE YOU JOSH ADAMS! WE ARE THROUGH!" someone yelled in my ear.

_WHAT!_

"Don't do this, Dee Dee." i whispered, barley finding my voice...

But she hung up...

_**Can't get past her  
Falling faster  
True.  
It hasn't done a lot for you**_

I get back to my room and dressed up.

I went to the kitchen to get "breakfast".

_toast and, milk..._

_great..._

I went out the door and head to school.

When i got there, i saw to people kissing ans hugging.

_I miss Dee Dee...._

_but I always felt this would happen._

I look at the "couple again".

_WAIT! _

_I KNOW THAT GIRL!_

I got a closer look and hid in the bushes near by..

_DEE DEE, WHAT THE HELL!_

_YOU WERE TWO-TIMING ME!_

I look at shit face...

_THAT-_

_THAT- _

_THAT LOOKS LIKE DICK HEAD!_

_I'M SOO GONNA BEAT HIM UP AND MESS HIM UP!_

I looked closer...

_WAIT!_

_DICK HEAD IS TALLER THEN THAT!_

_MAN, I SOO WANTED TO MESS HIM UP... AHHH!_

_**And every time he held u close  
Yeah were you thinking of me  
When I needed you the most  
Well I hope that you're happy**_

I turned around and went to homeroom...

I remember the call this morning..

~~flashback~~

"I HATE YOU JOSH ADAMS! WE ARE THROUGH!"

~~back~~

Those words keep ringing in my ear........

''I HATE YOU JOSH ADAMS! WE ARE THROUGH!''

_**The phone rings  
And she screams  
Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
Walk on me  
It never was enough to do**_

But, why am I feeling happy?

I am her "boyfriend"I should feel hurt and betrayed!

But I feel free, light...

WEIRD...

_**Can't get past her  
Falling faster  
True  
It's better when I bleed for you**_

I walked out of homeroom and see Dee Dee.

Kissing shit-head.

he better take care of her!

or Ill POUND HIM TO DEAD

_A BIT TOO CONFIDENT THERE, EHH JOSH?_

Then, when I keep watching, I felt pain in my chest...

_**I hope that love he gave you  
Was just enough to save you  
You nearly broke my heart  
Just look at what you're tearing apart**_

I walk past her... no "them", and head to period 1

_**Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
Walk on me  
It never was enough to do**_

I walk into period 1 and see Dee Dee and shit head again....

_**Can't get past her  
Falling faster  
True  
It hasn't done a lot for you**_

I sit down, I sit in the back of "them"

I write a note to Dee Dee and shit head.

And hit the 2 notes on shit head, cap

He looked for his attacker, but luckily, Dee Dee noticed the notes

_**It's better when I bleed for you  
It never was enough to do  
It hasn't done a lot for….**_

_Dee Dee-_

_I hope your happy..._

_- Love, josh_

_SHIT HEAD!- _

_YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER, OR I'LL POUND YOU!_

_- BEWARE! Josh :)_

_okay so maybe I shouldn't have put the happy face at the end..._

I slapped my head.

Dee Dee turned and looked at me, then smiled.

I nodded.

Shit head didn't move a muscle..

_What's wrong?_

_Scared of me already?_

**DID YOU LIKE OR NOT LIKE IT?**

**I KNOW IT WAS A BIT FAST, SOO YEAH....**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**I MIGHT ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER, I DON'T KNOW YET..  
**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY BLOG**

**THANKS :P  
**


	3. why worry by all american rejects

**so i feel bad not finishing so i think ill add 1 more chapter before leaving poor josh alone...**

**so i hope you like this**

** WHY WORRY- ALL AMERICAN REJECTS**

**JOSH POV:**

So here i lie, on my bed.

girlfriend-less

and

tired, from running a "mile".

_Cammie.._

_what are you doing now?_

It's been about 2 1/2 years after seeing the mysterious Cammie.

I really need to forget it.

I will never see her again.

**I worry, I wonder all the time, why worry?**

**It's killing me, forget about it**

**I whisper, remember what she did, don't miss her**

**Set me free, she won't allow it.  
**

"JOSH !! your friends here!!." I hear my mom yell outside my door.

_Now who could that be?_

_*opens door*_

_AH, Cammie welcome back!_

I get off bed, and walk out my room and went down stairs to see who.

_MAN, I'm hun-_

_OWW ! WHAT THE HELL!!_

Looks like I stepped on something.

I take a closer look...

_AHHH, paper clips..._

_DAD._

I put the paperclip on the side and waddle to the door.

_I'm girlfriend less and stabbed my foot by very sharp paper clips._

**Angry and gone**

**Angry and gone, and the list goes on and on**

**If it's love I differ.**

**I'm being lost being with her.**

_GOD, I miss cammie._

_If i can only see her face again._

_Just a glance.  
_

_Just a peek.  
_

_I would like that._

I open the door and see, DeeDee.

A very teary DeeDee.

"DeeDee, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked frantically.

"He- e - he." barley able to speak.

I hug her tight.

"Shhh, come in." I led her into the living room.

And run to the kitchen to make hot cocoa and grabbed the closest tissue box.

_If I find out if that bastard did this to me!!_

_I'm kicking some ass..._

I brought the cocoa and tissues to DeeDee and she drank it with snot coming down her tomato nose.

I sit next her and gently rubbing her hand.

"What happened Dee?" I asked.

She grabbed the box of tissues, rested her head on my shoulder and took in a deep breath.

"Dave, dumped me." she said simply.

_O, I guess I am kicking some ass and the bastard's name is Dave huh?_

_DAVE THE DICK, YOU BROKE MY BEST FRIENDS HEART!_

I looked at her and she was a complete mess.

_OH-O_

_here comes the water works._

She soaked my shoulder with green and white looking snot with water to finish it off.

_I'm never wearing this shirt._

I looked at my shoulder.

_EVER!_

_O, DeeDee, I guess I can't leave you can I?_

**I can't move on, I can't take it**

**She, she says we won't make it now.**

**I can't move on I can't take it.**

**She, she says we won't move on.**

I slowly rubbed her back.

"You." she muttered against me.

"I realize I was kinda bad to you huh? You really care for me don't you?" she said clearly.

_WHAT?_

"After my relationship with Dave, got me to think about ours. You treated me the way I treated Dave, and Dave acted like me. I'm sorry." she moved away to drink more of the cocoa.

_I guess, I really did care for DeeDee. Strangely, during our relationship I never thought of Cammie, ever._

_It never accoured to me.__  
_

She faced me.

"I really hurt, Josh and I'm sorry, I was selfish and never realized the little things you did for me." she continued on.

_Strangely, I wanted to kiss her right there and say it was okay. I guess I fell for her too._

''But no matter. I feel we can't be only just as friends." she said.

**I don't know**

**But you did, but you did, but you did.**

**Please don't go.**

**Now, my feelings they're now lost.**

**Cause we're through anymore**

**I'll write you, I'll call you.**

**No.  
**

She started to get teary again.

I hugged her.

"Shhh. It's all right DeeDee. The past is the past. Just think of now." I told her.

"Josh I got to tell you, something important." she said seriously.

"YOUR PREGNANT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ALWAYS USE PROTECTION!!" I said with a smile. And she laughed and pushed me, finally.

"No! dork."

"HEY!"

"Well, I'm moving." she said.

**Being lost**** being with her  
**

**Being lost being with her**

**Forget about it.**

"WHERE!?!"

"To Florida, my dad got a job there." she said and hugged me.

"Bye Josh." and ran out the door.

And just like that.

Today (this morning)

I been through:

- a friend's broken heart

- an apology

- and lost her.

No, I didn't loose her, I still got her number. :)

**I can't move on, I can't take it**

**She, she says we won't make it now**

**I can't move on, I can't take it**

**She, she says we won't make it now**

**I can't move on, I can't take it**

**I can't move on, I can't take it**

**She, she says we won't make it now**

**I can't move on, I can't take it**

**She, she says we won't make it now**

_To: Josh_

_From: DeeDee_

_wish me luck :P_

_See you, this winter._

_To: DeeDee  
_

_From: Josh_

_luck._

_see yea_

_Dee :)_

**Tell me wat you think, yea after I wrote this i realize the song didnt really fit so yea :(**


End file.
